Dragon
by Chris Rudy
Summary: With the arrival of a new student to Iridium High also comes the arrival of a new threat. Will Emma and her friends be able to help this new student face this threat?
1. Chapter 1: New School and New Friends

**Dragon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Every Witch Way or its characters. I do own my own character.**

I stood outside the front entrance to Iridium High and sighed. "Here goes nothing…" I muttered then walked inside. As soon as I stepped inside, I sensed some powerful magic, which told me one thing. "I'm not the only magical being at this school…"

I sighed and walked to the principal's office to get all of my things. On my way to my locker, I ran into a girl and felt the same powerful magic I felt when I walked in. My books and hers hit the floor. "Oh God, I'm so sorry." I said as I knelt down and picked up my books.

"It's okay." She said as she picked up her books. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yeah. My name is Christopher Rudy, but I like to be called Chris."

"Nice to meet you, Chris. I'm Emma." She introduced and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Emma." I said then shook her hand, gasped and saw a vision of an old enemy of mine on a throne surrounded by a world of fire and Emma and I standing up to her.

After the vision faded, I pulled away and saw the same look on her face. "Tell me you saw it."

"I did. Who was that?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, we have to get to class."

"Okay."

With that, we went to our classes. When lunch came around, I quickly got my lunch and sat by myself. After a few minutes, I saw Emma with four others. I sensed magic in them as well, but it wasn't as powerful as Emma's. Emma saw me and smiled and waved. I smiled meekly and nodded.

She and the four others walked over to me and sat with me. "Guys, this is Chris, the guy I told you about. Chris, this is my boyfriend, Jax, Diego, his girlfriend, Maddie, and our friend, Mia." Emma said.

"So, mate, are you a wizard like me?" Jax asked me, and I shook my head.

"N-No." I said timidly. "I'm a dragon."

"Cool. Mia and Diego are Kanays." Emma said to me.

"You okay?" Mia asked me.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm just shy."

"It's okay. No need to be shy." Diego said.

"Yeah." Maddie agreed.

Just then, three humans walked up to us, one guy and two girls.

"Hey, Daniel." Emma greeted the guy.

"Hey, Sophie. Hey, Katie." Maddie said to the two girls.

The guy, Daniel, looked at me and I looked down. "Who's he?" He asked.

"This is Chris." Mia said for me.

"I'm Daniel." He said to me, and I waved at him. "You okay?"

"He's just shy." Emma said.

"Ah."

"He has magic like the five of us." Diego said, making the three humans look at me.

I finally calmed my nerves and looked up at them and nodded. "It's true. I'm a dragon."

"So, what brings you to beautiful Miami?" Maddie asked me and I shrugged.

"Always wanted to come to Miami, so why not?"

"Emma told us you and she had a vision. She told us what she saw and that you promised to explain who else was there." Mia said.

"Right. It was an old enemy of mine."

"How do you know her?" Jax asked.

"About 10,000 years ago, there was a dragon civil war. For many years, our ancestors fought with each other. Brutal clashes as our armies fought. My ancestor's four teachers and he led our small but valiant forces into battle after battle against our ruthless foe. They managed to turn the tide and won the war, but now I'm worried her descendant will come and conquer this world."

"What can we do if she does?" Diego asked.

"If the vision showed Emma and me stopping her, then only she and I will be able to do so."

"Maybe we could help." Mia said.

"It may help, but hopefully she won't attack."

"Let's hope." Jax said.

It may have been my first day at this school, but already these guys were growing on me. But Mia started growing on me pretty fast. After lunch, the school day went by quickly and I stood outside the school when Emma and her friends walked up to me.

"Hey, Chris." Emma greeted me.

"Hey, guys." I greeted back.

"We were on our way to the beach. Wanna come?" Mia offered, blushing slightly.

"Sure. Just let me call my folks and tell them." I said.

"Okay." They all said. I dialed my parents' home and my dad picked up the phone.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Dad."

 _"Hey, buddy. What's up?"_

"A few students at my new school asked me if I could go to the beach with them. Can I?"

 _"You've got training today, remember?"_

"Dad, please?"

 _"I said 'No'."_

I sighed. "All right."

 _"Now, hurry home."_

"Yes, sir."

With that, he hung up and I looked at the others. "Sorry, guys. My dad said no."

Mia smirked at me. "Come with us, anyway."

"You mean, disobey my father?"

"Yeah. That's the point of being a teenager: Being rebellious."

I looked hesitant, but nodded. "O-Okay."

With that, we all headed to the beach. Mia changed into a lifeguard uniform when we arrived.

 _"Man, she looks good… Wait, why am I thinking that?"_ I thought to myself and blushed. No one but Emma noticed.

She pulled me to the side, away from the others. "Is someone liking what he sees on Mia?"

Hearing her say that made me blush even more. "M-Maybe."

"You like her, don't you?"

"Y-Yeah, I do."

Emma nodded. "So, why did your dad say you couldn't come to the beach?"

I sighed. "He likes training me when I don't really need it anymore."

"Wow. He sounds like the hard driving sort."

"You have no idea."

After that, I made small talk with the others, then when it got dark, Mia offered to walk me home and I nodded, accepting her offer. We then started walking to my house.

"What's it like?" She asked me.

"What?"

"Being a dragon."

"Oh. It's pretty amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. By the way, expect my father to be mad since I skipped training."

"That's okay."

After a few minutes, we reached my house and a woman answered the door.

"Mom? What are you still doing up?" I asked.

"Your dad went to bed after waiting for you. He's pretty furious." My mom said.

"Me and my friends took him down to the beach." Mia explained and my mom nodded.

"Mom, this is Mia. I met her at school today." I introduced and my mom shook hands with Mia.

"I sense some magic about you, Mia." My mom said.

"She's a Kanay." I explained and my mom nodded in understanding.

I looked at Mia. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Night." She said.

"Good night."

With that, I walked inside, went to my room, closed the door, crawled into bed, and fell asleep.

 **That's chapter one. Review and I'll have more chapters made.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon and Kanay Hanging Out

I woke up the next morning, walked into the kitchen and used my magic to fix me some breakfast. My parents walked in. My mom sat down on the couch and turned the TV on, not being bothered by my magic since she was human, while my dad frowned at me.

"So, you blow off training, then use your magic to do something you can do by hand?" He asked me.

"Dad, please don't." I requested.

"Don't what? You know how important your training is."

"I don't need training anymore, Dad."

My pancakes finished and the syrup was poured onto them. I then sat down at the table as a fork came to me.

"Son, you live under my roof. Remember, my roof, my rules."

"John." My mom said.

"Yes, Sarah?"

"Stop pushing him too hard. He's still a kid, you know."

"He has a responsibility. He's the Chosen Dragon."

"And I'm also a teenager." I said as I swallowed the first bite.

"Do you not understand how important you are, Son?"

"Of course I do. But I need time to be myself, too."

"Your training is more important."

"More important than me doing what I want to do?!"

"Don't you raise your tone at me, young dragon!"

"Is that all you see me as?! Just a dragon?! I'm also human, Dad. I need to do human activities. Things I haven't done since I was a kid!"

I finished my pancakes and grabbed my leather jacket.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"OUT!" I roared and opened the door.

"I'M NOT FINISHED SPEAKING TO YOU!"

"WELL, I'M DONE LISTENING!" I roared then slammed the door.

I stormed away from the house, grumbling in an ancient dragon language when I came to the beach somehow. I snarled as I kept hearing my argument with my father in my head. I felt a hand on my shoulder, turned around and saw it was Mia, the person I wanted to see.

"Hey, Mia." I greeted.

"Hey. You alright?"

"If only."

"Wanna walk and talk about it?"

"Sure."

With that, we started walking by the water.

"So, what's bothering you?"

"Ah, it's my dad. He was even more furious than I thought. We got into an argument."

"How'd that go?"

"I ended up storming out of my house, as I usually do when he and I argue."

"Oh, man. I feel like such an idiot."

"Mia, don't be like that. He just sees me as a dragon and not a half human, half dragon."

"Oh. You never mentioned that."

"My mother's human, but she knows about the magical world and all those who use magic."

"Your dad told her, eh?"

"Yeah."

"So, when did you first realize you're a dragon?"

"When I was 12, so about four years ago."

"Nice. How long has he been training you?"

"Non-fucking-stop for four years. After I got my powers, he's focused on just that side of me, like he hates my human side, now."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It is what it is. What about you? When did you start training as a Kanay?"

"Oh, God. I've been training my whole life, it seems."

"You have any parents?"

She suddenly looked saddened and I smacked myself in the head. "I'm so sorry, Mia."

She sniffled. "It's okay." She said, her voice cracking a little.

"No, it's not. Let me make it up to you. What would you like?"

"I wouldn't say no to a drink at The Beachside 7. Emma's a waitress there."

"Is she working today?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go pay a visit to the Chosen One."

With that, we walked to The Beachside 7. For some reason, I felt different around Mia, like I was safer with her. When we arrived at The Beachside 7, we saw Emma.

"Hey, Em." I called out. She looked at us, smiled, and walked over to us.

"What's up, guys?"

"Ah, I'm just avoiding my father." I replied.

"Yeah. How'd it go?"

I sighed. "He and I argued and I stormed out of the house, then ended up here. I ran into Mia and we got to talking."

"You guys want something to drink?"

"Sure." Mia and I said.

"What would you guys like?"

"I'll take a lemonade." Mia and I both said.

"You guys hungry, too?"

"I just had breakfast." I said.

"I'll take a burger." Mia said.

"Got it." Emma said then went to get our order.

Mia and I sat down at a table while we waited.

"So, what all can you do?" She asked me.

"As a black and gold dragon, I can wield many abilities that other dragons can't."

"Oh, yeah. I read about that when I was studying dragons last week. A few abilities black and gold dragons have include time manipulation, foresight, shapeshifting, and mind control, among others."

"Very true. I have those four powers, and others. I can also use the four elements just like you and the other Kanays out there."

"Amazing."

"Yep, but I also have dark powers as well. No other black and gold dragon before me did. I'm the first and possibly the only one who does."

"Wow."

"Yeah." I said as Emma returned with our order, with an extra lemonade for her and two extra burgers.

"I'm taking my break now." She said, explaining why there was an extra lemonade. "And one of the extra burgers is for you, Chris, and the other extra burger is for me."

"Cool." I said then kindly picked up my burger and lemonade. I then removed the top bun and added some ketchup to the burger. Once I finished, I placed the bottle back then put the top bun back on the burger, then ate a bite. After I swallowed, I took a sip of my lemonade. "Wow. These are good."

"Thanks." Emma said. "So, what were you two talking about?"

"Chris was just telling me the different powers he has." Mia replied.

"Cool."

"Yeah, but I almost used my dark power on my father. It's not easy for me to control it." I said.

"It's not?" Emma asked.

I shook my head. "It feeds on my anger. The angrier I get, the more likely it'll come out."

"Maybe I can find a spell to help you control your anger." Emma said.

"If you can, I'd be grateful, Emma."

"I'll do what I can."

"Okay."

For the rest of the day, the three of us hung out until nighttime fell. Emma had left when her shift was over, so Mia walked me home again.

"Can you fly?" She suddenly asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Would you mind giving me a flight? I wanna see what Miami looks like at night from the air."

"I wouldn't mind at all." I said, then led Mia down an alley and shifted into a black and gold dragon that was big enough to ride. I laid down and she climbed on my back. I took to the skies high enough for Mia to look down at Miami.

"Wow…" She said in awe. I looked at her and smiled.

"You know, when I'm up here, I feel free." I told her.

"I can see why." She said, smiling back.

After a few minutes, I landed back where we were and she hopped down and I changed back into my human form. We then kept walking to my house. I looked at her.

"You wanna stay over tonight?" I asked.

"Sure. Let's stop by my place so I can pick out some clothes."

With that, we went to her house and I met her aunt. She was nice. I waited patiently in the living room for Mia. I called my mom.

 _"Hello?"_ She answered.

"Hey, Mom."

 _"Hey, sweetie. What's up?"_

"I'm having a friend stay the night. Can you set up an air mattress in my room?"

 _"Of course, honey."_

I smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

 _"No problem."_

Mia walked in as I hung up. "Who was that?"

"My mom. I asked her to set up an air mattress in my room for you."

"She doesn't have to."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Is your bed big enough for two?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll sleep in it with you."

"Okay. Shall we?"

"We shall."

With that, we headed to my house. I called my mom.

 _"Yes, honey?"_

"Don't bother setting up the air mattress, Mom. She'll sleep in my bed with me."

 _"Okay. You two on your way back?"_

"Yeah. We should be there soon."

 _"Okay."_

I then hung up and looked at Mia. She looked back at me. "So, your dad likes to keep training you?"

"Yes. I wish he'd fucking stop. I don't need any more training."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. He's just the hard driving sort."

"He sounds like it."

We soon reached my house and I opened the door. My mom and dad walked up to us.

"Mia, you remember my mom, Sarah." I said.

"Yes, I do. It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Rudy."

"Call me Sarah." My mom said.

My father cleared his throat.

"Mia, this is my father, John. Dad, this is Mia Black, one of the students I met yesterday at Iridium High. She's a Churi Kanay." I introduced.

"So, you're one of the reasons my son skipped training last night." My dad said, crossing his arms.

"Dad, for the last time, I don't need any more TRAINING!" I roared.

"Easy, tough guy…" Mia soothed, calming me down quickly.

My dad sighed. "Alright. Your training is done, then. Enjoy your teenage life, Son." My dad said, finally stopping my training, then he looked at Mia. "I apologize. Please, come in."

Mia and I walked in. Mia had an awestruck look on her face when she saw a soft carpet, a flat screen mounted onto the wall, and the most comfy couch.

"Wow. This place is amazing." She said.

"Thank you, Mia." My mom said.

"So, a Kanay, eh?" My dad asked.

"Yeah." Mia said.

"She told me today that she's been training her whole life." I said.

"My my." My dad said.

"I'm pretty skilled." Mia said.

"She's also a lifeguard." I said.

"Wow." My mom said, smiling.

"Yeah. It's a lot of fun." Mia said.

After that, she and I went to my room. She had an awestruck look on her face again when she saw the same carpet, a very comfy bed, and an identical flat screen mounted onto the wall.

"Like it?" I asked as I sat on the bed.

"Love it." Mia said as she sat next to me. "Ooh, comfy."

"Right? Bathroom's down the hall if you wanna change."

"Thanks." She said, then got her pajamas out then went to the bathroom. I put on my pajamas then waited for her. She came back a few minutes later and we both laid down in the bed.

"Night, Mia." I said then fell asleep.

"Night, Chris." Mia said then she also fell asleep.

 **That's chapter two. Review and more chapters will be added.**


	3. Chapter 3: Vision and a Date

I woke up and saw Mia wasn't in the bed. I got out of bed, got dressed, and then walked into the living room to see Mia was dressed and sitting with my parents. I sat next to Mia, making her smile.

"Morning, Chris." She greeted, making me smile.

"Morning, Mia." I greeted, then looked at my parents. "Morning, Mom. Morning, Dad."

"Morning, Son." They both said to me then I looked at Mia.

"Any plans today?" I asked.

"No. You got any?" She asked and I shook my head.

"We could invite the others here and you could show us a few things you can do with your powers."

"Sounds good. Plus, my parents will get to meet The Chosen One."

"Who's the Chosen One now?" My dad asked.

"A friend of mine and Mia's named Emma."

"Well, we can't wait to meet her." My mom said.

"Let me call her and the others, then." I said then dialed Emma's number and waited for her to call.

 _"Hello?"_ Emma answered.

"Hey, Em." I said.

 _"Hey, Chris. What's up?"_

"Would you, Diego, Maddie, and Jax like to see some of my powers today?"

 _"Absolutely."_

"Cool. Mia and I will meet you guys at the beach, then we'll ride to my house."

 _"A bus go to your place?"_

"Near my house."

 _"Okay."_

"Alright. We'll be there soon."

 _"Okay. Bye."_

"Bye."

After that, Mia and I stood up and walked to the bus stop, which was a mile from my house. A bus arrived shortly afterward and was headed to the beach. Emma, Maddie, Diego, and Jax arrived after a few minutes.

We then walked across the street, and when we got on the other side, I grunted in pain and placed my hands on my head as a vision was about to hit me. I looked at Emma to see her doing the same thing, which meant she was having the same problem.

The vision involved a white dragon with a silver stomach, silver wings and silver horns, her dragon name was too hard to pronounce, as was all dragons' names. Her human name was Victoria. In the vision, it showed me being chained to a wall and being tortured by Victoria.

After the vision faded, I panted as Mia was sitting next to me as I was on a bench.

"You okay?" Mia asked me and I nodded.

Emma was nearby, but she was passed out.

"Let's get her to my house and see if my dad can help her." I said, and they nodded.

"You guys have another vision?" Diego asked and I nodded.

"It involved Victoria again." I said.

"I take it Victoria is the evil dragon you mentioned when you first came to Iridium High." Jax said.

"That's her. Her dragon form's colors are the exact opposite of mine. Mine are black and gold, so hers are white and silver." I said. "But I felt something familiar about her."

"How strong is she?" Maddie asked.

"Her species of dragon are not as powerful as my species, but she's powerful." I replied as a bus had yet to arrive, and I was getting impatient. "That's it. Follow me, everyone." I said as I stood up and walked down an alley with the others following me. I transformed into a black and gold dragon big enough for everyone to ride on.

"Jax, don't let Emma fall." I said.

"Right." Jax said as I took to the skies to my house. I felt everyone, except for Emma and Mia tense up as I flew back to my house. I landed in the backyard, then led the others to the front door then opened the front door and everyone walked inside. My parents walked into the living room and saw a passed out Emma.

"Is she okay?" My mom asked.

"She's out cold. She and I had a vision involving Victoria." I replied.

"VICTORIA?!" My father shouted.

"Yes, Victoria, Dad. In the vision, she had me chained to a wall and she tortured me. The first vision Emma and I had was Victoria sitting on a throne surrounded by a world of fire and Emma and I were the only two standing against her."

"Set her down on the couch. I'll see what I can do to help her."

Jax laid Emma down on the couch and my father worked his own magic to help Emma. Emma slowly woke up.

"Where are we…?" She asked.

"My house, Emma." I replied.

"So, this is the Chosen One." My mom said.

I nodded. "Emma, this is my mom and dad, Sarah and John. Mom and Dad, this is Emma Alonso, the Chosen One. The others with me are Emma's boyfriend, Jax Novoa, Maddie Van Pelt, and Diego Rueda. Diego is a Kanay, like Mia. Maddie's a witch like Emma, and Jax is a wizard." I introduced.

"My my. Quite an amount of those from the Magic Realm to be friends with, my son." Dad said.

"Thanks, Dad. By the way, when I saw Victoria in my vision, I felt something familiar about her. As if she and I have met before."

"Both of your ancestors fought each other. You have your ancestor's memories."

"I'm not talking about that, Dad. There's something you and Mom aren't telling me. What is it you're trying to hide from me?" I asked.

"We'll tell you when the time is right, honey. Why don't you show your friends to the training room." My mom requested, and I reluctantly obliged.

After showing my friends my elemental powers, along with a few others, which took a few hours, Mia and I sat alone in the living room.

"Chris?" She asked.

"Yeah, Mia?" I asked back, then looked at her to see her blushing.

"W-Would you like to go out with me?"

I smiled. "I'd love that. I can make a dinner reservation, if you want."

"Sure. I'll head back to my place and pick out a dress."

"Okay. I'll pick you up when you're ready."

"Okay." After that, she left my house and I went to get ready.

After I got ready and made the reservation, I walked to Mia's house and picked her up then we went to a restaurant my Dad owned. We had a great dinner and talked for a few more minutes after eating, then we went back to my place.

She had told her aunt she'd be staying the night and we went to my room then fell asleep.

 **That's chapter three. What are Chris's parents hiding from him. Find out in the next update. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Shocking Revelation

**I do not own the song Not Somebody Else by Victoria Justice**

* * *

I stood in a black void, then saw Victoria started walking to me.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I have some information about your father. Or should I say OUR father?" She said.

I widened my eyes. "You're lying. You are not my sister."

"Oh, but I am. Don't believe me? Ask Dad in the morning."

* * *

I then woke up, sat up, and saw I was back in my room. I looked to my left and saw Mia was still asleep. I sighed softly, then went back to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, climbed out of bed and got my Iridium High uniform on, then went to the living room and I looked at my parents and my girlfriend. "Had an interesting dream last night."

"Really? What was it about?" My mom asked.

"It actually didn't feel like a dream, but I saw Victoria. And she gave me some interesting information."

"What was this information?" My dad asked.

"That she is my sister."

As soon as I looked at the shocked looks on my parents' faces, I crossed my arms. "Is. It. True?"

"Son…" My dad started.

"The truth." I demanded.

My mom and dad sighed. "It's true…" They both said and I went wide eyed with shock and fury.

"Tell me everything." I said.

"When you were born, she got very envious of all the attention we gave you, so she ran off." My mom said.

"We haven't seen her since." My dad said.

"You could have told me this from the beginning! Why didn't you?!" I demanded.

"It was for your own safety." My dad said.

"So, I would have had to fight my own sister?!"

"She's not the same as she once was." My mom said.

"I don't care! She's still my sister!"

"Son…" My dad said.

"Mia and I have school." I cut him off, then looked at Mia and calmed down. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Let's get you out of here before you end up clawing something."

With that, Mia and I left the house and started walking to school.

"I can't believe they'd hide that from me." I said.

"Try to see it from their perspective. If one of them was in your place, would you hide something like that to keep them safe?" Mia asked.

"Of course I would."

"Then please don't be mad at them. For me."

"Okay, Mia. For you."

We then made it to school. I went to my first class and kissed Mia's cheek. "I'll see you at lunch."

"See you then."

I walked into my math class and sat down in my seat. The others in my class began to take their seats. My seat was between Katie and Sophie.

* * *

The class went on for what seemed to be an eternity when the bell finally rang and I was up and out of the classroom faster than my classmates. I made it to my locker when Diego and Jax walked up to me.

"Hey, dude." Diego greeted.

I looked at them. "Oh, hey guys."

"You okay?" Jax asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Diego asked

"Well, Victoria being one thing." I replied.

"Makes sense. Sworn enemy and all." Jax said.

"Yeah, about that… Meet up with me at lunch with the girls. I've got some news." I said.

With that, I got my science materials then headed to my science class. Always have I hated science. But I sucked it up and walked into the classroom. Daniel sat not far from me. I tried to stay focused on the lesson, but my mind kept wandering off. I was still shocked that Victoria was my sister.

* * *

I barely heard the bell when class was over, but when I saw everyone getting up, my mind returned to reality and I headed to lunch. After I got my lunch, I sat down at a table and waited for the others. Mia, Emma, and Maddie were the first to arrive at the table, followed by Jax and Diego.

"Hey, guys." I said, then smiled at Mia, who smiled back.

Emma looked at me. "Jax and Diego said you had something to tell us."

I looked back at them. "Right. It's about Victoria."

"What about her?" Maddie asked.

I sighed. "She's my older sister."

Everyone but Mia was shocked. "Are you sure?" Diego asked.

I nodded, then looked at Mia. "Mia was there. She can vouch for me."

She nodded. "It's true. His folks said that when he was born, she got so jealous, she just ran off. They haven't seen her since."

"Wow." Jax said.

I nodded. "So, Emma and I would have had to face off against my sister."

"Would have had?" Emma asked.

I nodded. "Maybe I can convince her to let go of her jealousy."

"You sure about that?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"Good luck, man." Diego said.

"I may need it."

After lunch, I went to my locker and got my English Literature materials, then headed to the class. I sighed as I sat down. English Literature was always boring to me, but I paid attention, nonetheless.

* * *

When the class ended, I put my English Literature materials in my locker, then headed to my extracurricular class, Art, the one class I actually enjoyed. I sat down by myself, then the others in my class started coming into the room.

The teacher eventually entered and said today, we had a free draw day, which made me glad. I got a piece of black paper and some white and silver coloring pencils, then walked back to where I was sitting. I put my earbuds in and put on my favorite song, Not Somebody Else. As I listened to the song, which I had on loop, I realized I was drawing my sister in her dragon form.

I sighed, then went to get a gold colored pencil, then walked back to where I was sitting. I soon realized I was drawing myself in my dragon form. I tried controlling myself, but my dragon claws slowly started to show themselves, but before anyone noticed, I calmed down, retracting my claws.

* * *

When the bell rang, I put the drawing in my backpack then walked out of the school, still listening to the song I had playing. I sighed then felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and smiled when I saw it was Mia. I pulled an earbud out and smiled.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I echoed then we hugged.

"I was headed to the beach with the others. Wanna come?"

"Sure. Just give me a sec to tell my folks."

She nodded then I dialed my parents' house number.

 _"Hello?"_ My dad answered.

"Hey, Dad." I said.

 _"Hey, buddy. What's going on?"_

"I'm gonna be at the beach with Mia and the others for a while."

 _"Okay, Son. I'll let your mother know."_

"Thanks, Dad."

 _"No problem."_

With that, I hung up and looked at my girlfriend. "Ready?"

She nodded and held my hand. We then headed to the beach. When we arrived, I pulled my drawing out. The others gathered around me and looked at the drawing.

"You and Victoria?" Emma asked and I nodded.

"You never told us you were artistic." Diego said.

I chuckled. "You guys never asked me."

"Good point."

As I stared at the drawing, I tried to hold back tears, still torn that my sister would fall this far into the Darkness. Mia noticed and hugged me. I hugged back.

"If you're gonna try to bring her back to her senses, we support you fully, man." Diego said.

I nodded and sniffled.

After that, I spent the afternoon with my friends and girlfriend. When it got to sunset, I walked Mia home then went into an alley and transformed, then flew to my house. I landed in front of my house then transformed back and went inside.

I showed my parents the drawing I did today.

"You drew this?" My father asked, and I nodded.

"And I'm going to do all I can to bring her out of the Darkness she's in." I said.

"I'll help you, Son." My dad said.

"So will I." My mom said.

"My friends said the same thing. I'm glad you guys will help me as well."

After that, I went to my room, changed for bed, then laid down in my bed and fell asleep.

 **That's chapter four. Will Chris, his parents, his girlfriend, and his friends be enough people to get through to Victoria? Find out as the story goes on. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5: Good News and Another Vision

I stood in a black void again and looked around.

"Victoria?" I called out, then saw her approach me.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Victoria, please come home."

"And why should I do that?"

"We miss you. Mom still cries about the day you ran off."

"Yeah, right."

"It's true. Just before I went to bed tonight, I heard her sobbing in the bathroom."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I'm a terrible liar, but this time is not a lie. Please, Victoria. Let go of your jealousy. Please. Come home." I pleaded with tears in my eyes.

I saw a look of debate on her face for a few seconds, then she looked back at me. "Okay. I'll come home."

I smiled widely and hugged her tightly. I felt her tense up a bit, but she soon relaxed and hugged me back.

"When will you fly back?" I asked.

"As fast as I can tomorrow."

"See you then, sis."

"Okay, little bro."

I woke the next morning and was thrilled my sister would be coming home. After I got my Iridium High uniform on, I walked into the living room and saw my parents were in the living room.

"Mom, Dad, I've got some good news." I said, making them look at me.

"What is it, Son?" My dad asked.

"Victoria's coming home today!" I exclaimed, smiling. My mother smiled while my dad had a strange look on his face, as if he was planning to scold Victoria for leaving us. Being a basic black dragon, my father had a horrible temper.

"I've got to get to school. Mom, can you drive me to Mia's? I want to tell her myself." I requested, and she smiled and nodded.

"Should I drive the both of you to school?" She asked.

"I told Mia last night when I walked her home that you'd offer that, and she's already got a reply."

"And?"

"She'd like that."

My mom smiled and nodded. We then went to her car and got in then drove to Mia's. When we arrived, I sent her a text that let my girlfriend know my mother and I were outside, waiting on her. Soon enough, Mia walked out to the car, then sat beside me in the back.

Mia noticed the smile on my face and giggled. "Are you that happy to see me?" She teased.

"Not just that, but I've got good news." I said.

"What is it?"

"Victoria's coming home today!" I announced.

She went wide eyed. "You got through to her?"

I nodded. "I read her mind, too. She meant it."

"We should let the others know."

"Let's tell them at lunch." I said as my mother reached the school.

"Here you go, guys."

"Thanks, Mom." I said as Mia and I got out. She and I held hands as we walked inside. We walked to my locker when I saw Daniel walk up to us.

"Hey, guys." He greeted.

"Hey." Mia echoed, while I nodded.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Not much. Join us, Emma, Jax, Maddie, and Diego for lunch, and we'll make an announcement." I said.

He nodded, then walked off. I looked at Mia, smiled and then she kissed me softly. I was taken aback slightly, but I soon kissed back softly.

She then pulled away and giggled. "Our first kiss." She said, and I smiled and nodded, then gently pulled her in for another kiss. She kissed back, much to my delight. Unfortunately, the bell rang a few seconds later and we pulled away.

"I'll see you at lunch, Mia." I said.

"Okay, baby." She said then walked off. I went to my math class and sat where I usually did. I suddenly had a vision of a black dragon that looked like my father holding Emma in a cage and using a torture spell on me and Mia then Victoria flying in to save me, Mia, and Emma when I heard a voice.

"Chris!" The voice called out, jerking me out of the vision. I panted, then looked up to see a worried Katie.

"Oh, hey, Katie." I greeted.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I just had a vision."

"What was it about?"

"Bring Sophie and join me and the others at lunch and I'll explain then."

Katie nodded and sat next to me. Sophie soon walked in, as did the other classmates I had math with.

I sensed something on Katie's mind and looked at her. "What's on your mind, Katie?"

"If you had that vision, could Emma have had it?"

"Chris had a vision?" Sophie asked and Katie and I nodded at her, then I looked at Katie again.

"I don't know. We share visions when we're near each other. But she's nowhere near here." I said.

Katie nodded again. The math teacher then walked in and began to teach us. After class was over, I headed to my locker and got my science book when Emma walked up to me.

I smiled. "Hey, Em." I greeted.

"Hey, Chris." She greeted.

"I had a vision before first period."

"I know. I saw it, too. You don't think that was-?"

"I hope it wasn't."

"Same here."

After I finished up in science class later, I went to get my lunch, then sat at a table when Emma, Jax, Diego, Maddie, Mia, Katie, Sophie, and Daniel walked over to me with their lunches.

"So, mate, what's the announcement Mia and Daniel mentioned to us?" Jax asked me.

"Well, it's about my sister." I replied.

"And?" Emma asked.

"She's coming home today!" I said, smiling.

"She is?" Maddie asked and I nodded, smiling still. My smile soon faded.

"What else is there?" Diego asked.

"Emma and I had a vision." I replied.

"Another?" Daniel asked.

I nodded then looked at Katie. "Katie was the first to spot me as I had the vision."

"What was it about?" Sophie asked.

"Emma was being held in a cage as a black dragon, who looked like my father, was using a torture spell on me and Mia. Just then, Victoria flew in to save us. Katie yanked me out of the vision before any of the other classmates found me." I replied.

"Man. You think it was your dad, baby?" Mia asked me.

"I hope it wasn't." I replied.

After that, we all went back to class. When school ended, I went down an alley, shifted into my dragon form and flew back to my house when I saw Victoria coming up beside me.

"Mind if I fly with you, little bro?" She asked and I smiled.

"Not at all, big sis." I replied. She smiled and we flew home. When we landed, we both shifted back to normal, then walked inside. Our mom ran to Victoria and hugged her tightly.

"My precious girl is finally home." Our mom said, sobbing.

"I'm home, Mom." Victoria said, sniffling.

Our dad walked into the living room and I sensed Victoria was very nervous about how our dad was gonna react.

I sensed anger boiling in our father and stood in front of Victoria.

"16 years, you've been gone, Victoria." Our dad said, and Victoria looked down in shame.

"I know…"

"You are GROUNDED, YOUNG LADY!"

Victoria nodded. "How long?"

"Two months." Our mom said. I sensed our dad wasn't pleased with our mom replying, because he simply stormed off.

Victoria then went to her room and I followed her. "Victoria?"

She looked at me and giggled. "Chris, if you want, you can call me Vicky."

"Okay then, Vicky. Can I tell you something?"

"Of course. Come into my room."

With that, we went into her room and she shut the door.

"What's up, little bro?"

"Emma and I share visions and we had one today."

"What was it about?"

"Emma was being held in a cage as a black dragon, who looked like Dad, was using a torture spell on me and Mia. Just then, you flew in to save us." I replied. "You don't think…?"

"Being a basic black dragon, he might. We'd better be careful."

I nodded. Before we had dinner, there was a knock on the door. I went to it and saw it was my girlfriend. I smiled.

"Hey, baby." I said.

"Hey." She echoed and we kissed softly.

"You're just in time for dinner, Mia." Our mom said.

With that, Mia sat on my right and Victoria sat on my left. I looked at Victoria. "Vicky, this is my girlfriend, Mia Black. Mia, this is my sister Victoria."

Victoria smirked. "So, my little brother has himself a girlfriend?"

I blushed and nodded, earning a giggle from Mia.

"She's a Kanay." Our mom said.

"Wow." Victoria said.

Mia nodded. We then ate dinner, which was spaghetti my mom made. Mia's face lit up with delight when she first got some in her mouth.

After we finished dinner, Mia and I went to my room, then crawled into bed after we changed.

"Your sister does seem like a nice girl." Mia said.

"I agree. I look forward to getting to know her." I said, then covered my mouth as I yawned.

"That's good. Now, let's go to bed, babe."

"Okay. Night, Mia."

"Night, Chris."

We both then fell asleep.

 **That's chapter five. Is Chris and Victoria's father really evil? Find out as the story goes on. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note: The idea of the inside of the RV being larger than the outside is something I got from Harry Potter, which I also do not own.**

I woke to see Mia's head on my chest.

I smiled. _"God, she's so beautiful."_ I thought, using my telepathic powers.

 _"Thanks, baby."_ She answered.

I smiled as she woke up and looked at me.

"Since today starts Spring Break, what should we do for the week, Mia?" I asked aloud.

"How about we camp out on the beach for the week?" She suggested.

I thought about it, then smirked. "I think that's a great idea. Let's run it by the others."

"Okay. Think Emma found that spell to help you control your anger?"

"I hope so." I sensed Emma was awake so I linked my mind to hers. _"Morning, sunshine."_ I telepathically joked.

 _"Ha ha. What's up?"_ She answered.

 _"Mia suggested we spend Spring Break by camping out on the beach. You down?"_

 _"Absolutely."_

 _"Cool. Also, did you find a spell to help me control my anger?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Perfect. Thanks, Em."_

 _"No problem, Chris."_

 _"See you at the beach."_

 _"See you there."_

When I ended the link, I sensed dark magic and quickly ran to check on my sister. I used my Dragon Sight and saw Victoria was still asleep. I sighed with relief then kept using my Dragon Sight to sweep the whole house for the dark magic I felt, but I couldn't find it.

"Damn…" I hissed then felt Mia's arms wrap around me.

"What is it, Chris?" She asked.

"I sensed dark magic in the house. Wherever it is, it's well hidden."

"We'll deal with it later, baby. For now, I'll head to my place and pack for the camping trip."

"Where are you going camping at?" I heard my mother ask.

Mia and I looked at her. "The two of us, Vicky, and our friends are gonna camp on the beach." I told her.

My mom smiled and nodded. "Take the RV I bought you. Thanks to your magic, it has much more room on the inside."

I smirked and nodded. "Thanks, Mom."

Mia smiled then headed to her house to pack while I flew to Victoria's room and hopped on top of her. "Rise and shine, Vicky!"

She groaned and woke up. "What's up, little bro?" She asked as I scooted back for her to sit up and stretch.

"We're going camping by the beach for the whole week of Spring Break in an RV Mom bought me." I replied.

She looked at me with a smirk. "I'm down. I love camping."

"Perfect." I snapped my fingers and her door shut quietly. "But there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Fire away, Chris."

"I sensed dark magic when I woke up this morning."

"Where is it?"

"Somewhere in the house."

"I swear it isn't me."

I nodded. "I know. This dark magic was of a dragon, but I knew it wasn't you, nor me."

"Let's not worry about it for now."

I nodded again. "Agreed. I'm probably just being paranoid, anyway." I said then headed to my room and began packing when I heard my father clear his throat. I kept packing anyway.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Yeah. Camping at the beach with Victoria, Mia, and my friends." I replied.

"How long?"

"The entire week of Spring Break."

"Your sister is grounded, remember?"

"Mom's okay with her coming with. And frankly, so am I. Besides, it'll give me a chance to get to know her."

He scoffed. "She's been gone for 16 years. What makes you think she'll open up to you and tell you anything?"

"I convinced her to come home, didn't I?" I asked as I finished packing then closed the suitcase.

"That doesn't answer my question." He said as I turned around, holding my suitcase.

"Dad, I'm not going to argue about this." I said as I walked past him to the living room. Victoria walked in a few minutes later and I looked at her. "Ready, sis?"

"Ready, bro." She replied.

"Then let's go."

With that, we loaded up into my RV and Victoria saw it was much larger on the inside than the outside. "How…?" She asked.

"I used my magic after Mom bought it for me."

"Nice." She said, smirking.

"Right?" I said, then drove to Mia's house, then linked my mind to hers. _"You ready, baby? Victoria and I are outside."_

 _"On my way out."_ She replied then came out a few minutes later with a suitcase then she climbed in, set her bag down then she rode shotgun as I drove to Emma's house.

 _"We're here, Em."_

 _"Me and Jax are coming."_ She said then she and Jax came outside then climbed into the RV. "Man, how is it so big in here?" Emma asked aloud.

"My magic." I replied then drove to Maddie's house. _"Maddie, you ready?"_

 _"Yeah. Proxy and I are on our way."_ She replied then she and Diego walked out then climbed into the RV.

"Man, Chris. How'd you make the inside look like a hotel?" Diego asked me and I chuckled.

"Magic, my friend." I replied then drove to the beach.

Mia smiled at me and I didn't need to look to smile back. "Bring your lifeguard uniform, baby?" I joked.

"Ha-ha-ha." She laughed sarcastically.

After a few minutes, we arrived at the beach then got changed into swimwear one at a time. "Okay, people. Let's get in the water!" I shouted once we all had changed.

Everyone went crazy as we piled out of the RV then headed to the water. Jax, Diego, and I headed to the water when Diego looked at me.

"I gotta be honest, Chris." He said.

"About what?"

"I'm kinda surprised Gigi hasn't come to you for her blog."

"Blog?"

"Oh, that's right. You're still new. So, my twin sister, Gigi has her own blog called Miss Information."

"I think I've heard of that blog. Sophie mentioned it to me last week."

He nodded.

After a few hours, the three of us headed back to shore and I sat between my girlfriend and my sister. I looked at Victoria. "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself, sis?"

"Sure. Um… Well, I'm bi." She told me.

"You are?" Emma asked and Victoria nodded.

"Everyone's always surprised when I say that."

"Why's that?" Mia asked.

"People keep thinking I'm either straight or gay."

"That must be annoying." Maddie said.

Victoria shrugged. "Eh, I'm used to it."

"You sure?" Jax asked.

"Yeah." Victoria said.

After a few hours, we all went back to the RV, changed, found our beds, then fell asleep.

 **That's chapter six. Hope you guys enjoy it. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


End file.
